Stargate: Absolute Rule
by Shadowburst Enigma
Summary: Set after Continuum. A very ancient and very different Goa'uld decides to take his place in the galaxy. Will he be able to forge his great empire? Will he be able to overcome the obstacles set in his way? In his quest for absolute power, will he become a liberator or a tyrant? With his intellect and ambition unleashed upon the universe, will peace or chaos follow in his wake?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fic, and I know it will be really horrible, and I apologize. Please R&R**

The Kel'tras System, Terion 3, Milky Way Galaxy

My throne room was an awe inspiring sight. The walls themselves danced with holographic fire, as I sat on my levitating throne. This was the proper atmosphere in which to find a being as ancient and powerful as myself.  
My First Prime Ten'sec entered through the huge ornate golden doors. He bowed deeply before me. "My lord. There is another who wishes to receive your mercy."  
I answered in the resonating tones typical of a Goa'uld, "Very well, bring them before me." He bowed deeply and exited. Moments later, a man dressed in the clothing typical of an industrial laborer on this my capital world approached my grand thrown timidly and immediately kowtowed before me. I could see that he was afflicted by disease. There were lesions all over his exposed skin and his appearance was frail and utterly repulsive. "Why have you come before me?"  
"I have come to ask that by your power, I may be cured lord."  
"You believe I have this power?"  
"Oh of course lord. What is outside of your power?"  
"More than one can say." In reality, there were many things outside of my very limited power, but thankfully for him, curing his disease was not one of these things. I placed the Goa'uld healing device over my hand and beckoned him to approach. Within moments, his ailment melted before the power of the seemingly magical technology. He prostrated himself before me, and this only served to remind me of what I didn't have. He believed me to be all-powerful, but I wasn't, but that could change.  
I was a minor Goa'uld, but one of the oldest and most important in existence, especially after the Goa'uld Empire had largely collapsed due to the Jaffa Rebellion and repeated invasions by powerful races. I ruled my domain for 15,000 years, and it was entirely due to my genius. I was the only major innovator amongst my species. Every major technological breakthrough could be accredited to me. This gained me the respect and fear of the System Lords. They had allowed me to remain independent, and I stayed neutral, always advancing my own technologies and releasing them to the system lords in return for my isolation. I was slightly different from most Goa'uld. I have the same need for power, but I lack the impulsive stupidity and malevolent nature of most of my species.  
Now with the Goa'uld all but destroyed and the last system lord, Ba'al, slain by the Tau'ri and Tok'ra, I can no longer be assured of my peace. It is now time for me to take a more dominant role in this galaxy. My lifetime of isolation is over.  
"Ten'sec!" I summoned my First Prime.  
"Yes my lord?"  
"My new capital ship? Was it not supposed to be completed yesterday?"  
"Yes my lord. it awaits your command."  
"Good. Have it readied for my imminent arrival, and prepare my fleet." I had control of only 12 star systems. It is a minuscule empire, but it is rich in habitable planets and resources, and I have built it up with much infrastructure. For the size of my domain, I possess a formidable fleet, as I have 4 shipyards.  
I touched the neural interface on my levitation throne, and the throne and myself were both encompassed in the bright light of the Asgard transporter. I have amassed all of the most advanced technologies that any Goa'uld has acquired, as new advanced technologies are almost always taken to me so that I can adapt them for Goa'uld usage.  
On the bridge of my mighty capital ship, I looked put over my fleet. It consisted of 28 ha'taks with the same upgrades as I provided to Anubis, based off of his acquisition of certain Asgard and Ancient technologies. I also had 11 a'kesh and 8 tel'tak scout ships. But the gem of my fleet was my capital ship. It was the size of 4 ha'taks and had an enormous cone shaped core at the apex of its super structure. It had 300 high powered staff canons, three heavy-duty plasma bolt emitters with the power of 35 staff canons each, and the top of the cone section housed a giant zat'nik'tel based main weapon. Of course these couldn't all be used at once do to the power necessary to use them, but they made my personal ship a force to be reckoned with, none the less.  
"Send out 4 of the tel'taks in search of suitable worlds for joining us. Have the other two dock in the capital ship. Order 10 of the ha'taks to join my ship as an escort and keep the others here to protect my throne world. Activate the defense grids across my empire. I shall not have anything lost in my absence." With that command, thousands of ground based defenses and defense satellites activated across the systems under my control. This I had been preparing for many years.  
"Of course, Autarch." Ten'sec relayed my commands to the fleet and I prepared to depart. Soon I would begin seeking out worlds to join my interstellar autocracy. Then, as Autarch, I will begin to establish peace and order within the galaxy once more.

I looked at the glowing holographic display surrounding my throne as my capital ship and its escorts traveled through the pulsating blue vortex of hyperspace. The former territory of Ba'al was displayed along with information about his important industrial worlds and the minor Goa'uld that are undoubtedly quarreling for his position. It was almost depressing to see that tiny size of his empire. Ba'al had always been a major power in the galaxy. Now in the time leading up to his death only a few weeks ago, his empire had shrunk to just over 45 star-systems. Still, that meant that only one Goa'uld had laid claims to this area of space, and he was very weak.  
Ten'sec approached me and bowed. "My lord, we approach the our destination."  
"Very Good. Drop out of hyperspace and raise our shields."  
"Yes my lord." He relayed the orders to the fleet and my fleet reverted back to normal space with a flash. "My lord, our sensors detect 5 ha'tak and several satellites in orbit. A ring transport occurred from the planet to the ships upon our arrival."  
I smiled. Just as I had expected. "Approach the planet and hail those ships."  
A few moments later, the holographic display changed to show a man dressed in green and golden armour with a large fur cape draped over his shoulders. Most Goa'uld are bad enough alone, but one with no sense of fashion is simply intolerable. His eyes flashed and he spoke in the typical generically arrogant tone of a minor Goa'uld who has always had to compensate for his own lack of power.  
"Who dares to violate the domain of Lord Kelrin?"  
I spoke without the use of the low tones of a Goa'uld. I had been using them less and less as I knew it would allow me to make a better impression during my campaigns of expansion. "I am the Autarch. I have come to have this world and the others within this vicinity join our empire."  
Kelrin laughed uncontrollably until settling into a seething rage. "Insolence! I am a God, I cannot be defeated, and I shall not join any such empire."  
I smiled coldly and stepped off of my throne. "Let's drop all these pretenses, shall we? We both know that you are no God. And regardless, I said nothing about you joining the Empire. In fact, I intend to destroy you and liberate this world from your treachery."  
He roared in fury. "YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOUR IMPUDENCE! I WILL HAVE YOU BURN FOR ALL ETERNITY." The transmission ended and the 5 ha'tak powered their weapons and shields. This "lord Kelrin" had to be the stupidest being in the Galaxy. I had easily 3 times the firepower he did, especially with my improvements to my ships.  
Kelrin's ships fired their staff-canon plasma bolts at my ships. I looked at my tactical display. The shields of my ships were holding. "I want 3 of our ha'taks to disable their 4 support ships. I shall deal with the lead ship personally."  
Ten'sec bowed his head. "All shall be as you command, my lord."  
I went back to my graviton throne. I entered my command to the ship's computer. Verbal interface wasn't even one of my improvements. All ha'taks have sophisticated computers capable of performing this function, but most Goa'uld get more satisfaction from having actual living beings obey their commands, than a computer. Still, I did say that I would deal with the lead ship personally. "Computer, reroute power from the staff canons to the electroprismic emitters and charge the main weapon to 55%."  
It took about a minute to charge up the ship's main weapon to 55%."Computer, target the nearest enemy designated ha'tak and fire the main weapon." Within seconds, a huge blue light erupted from the tip of my ship's super structure and an immense amount of sheer electrical energy shot across space and impacted the lead ha'tak's shields. Their shields flared orange for a few seconds as they attempted to dissipate the energy, but this weapon was designed specifically by me to be very effective against shields that work off of that principle. The enemy ship's shield failed and the energy coursed throughout the ship, causing cascading system failure.  
I smiled widely at the success of my design. "Hail Kelrin once more," i commanded.  
Ten'sec said immediately, "My lord, there has just been another ring transmission between his ship and the planet. It is likely that he is fleeing from your power."  
"You are wise. I shall pursue him alone. Enter geosynchronous orbit over the capital city. I will beam to the surface. Prepare troop contingency 2." I am deeply cautious, and will never enter into a situation without proper assurances. "Remember, I want those ha'taks intact." I quickly scanned the capital city and located the large pyramid building in which Kelrin most probably was hiding. I found what looked like the main chamber and activated the transporter.  
In a flash of light, my surroundings changed to those of a dimly lit chamber with firelight coming from golden torches on either side of the large hall. In front of me was the large golden throne in which Kelrin sat. His eyes widened in shock at my sudden arrival. "Impossible! Jaffa kree!"  
I knew this was bad, so I raised my hand and with a thought, activated the personal shield of my kara'kesh. Sure enough, multiple staff blasts impacted the back of my shield. I turned around to find four Jaffa that must have been guarding the entrance firing at me in vain.  
"You fools. You cannot harm me. I am the Autarch." I turned back to Kelrin. "And you, you must be cast aside." I walked up to him slowly and menacingly, allowing my robes to drag along the floor. He fired several kinetic blasts at me while his Jaffa kept on firing. My shield held. I kept walking up to his now standing figure, with my kara'kesh arm outstretched. He raised his personal shield as well, but it did him no good. I moved quickly as to strike his forehead with the neural disruption beam before he could attempt some desperate physical attack. He fell to his knees as he screamed in agony.  
He was paralyzed by the pain of having every neuron in his body burn with destructive energy. I activated a small holographic camera embedded in the lapel of my robes. He cried out, "ARRRGH! Please, I will do anything! I beg of you, make it stop!"  
"Do you still say that you are a god?"  
"NO NO whatever you like!"  
I increased the power of the weapon and he crumbled before me. "Are you a false god?"  
"YESSSS!" He had to his the words out for the pain was so great  
I released the beam and he collapsed on the ground breathing heavily and barely conscious. I turned to the Jaffa, who had just seen their "god" admit that he was a fraud. I said to them in a commanding tone. "Behold your false god! Now, watch him die!" With that, I fired a powerful kinetic blast at Kelrin's body, and it was crushed into the ground. The pieces of stone and dust flew everywhere. I left his broken and contorted body and sat on his throne. This world and all of his others were now mine. I pressed a button on the rim of my hand device and twelve of my loyal soldiers appeared in the flash of an Asgard beam. I knew that they were appearing in small groups all over the capital and soon all over the world. They would spread the news of Kerlin's death.  
I knew also that the people of this world would turn to me, not as their God for I was their liberator from a false god, but as their Autarch. This was the first planet in a long line of conquests to come, this was the beginning of The Imperial Autocracy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sol System, Tau'ri (Earth): SGC, Tau'ri Alliance, Milky Way Galaxy.

Richard Woolsey walked quickly down the cement corridor with his briefcase in hand. He had just gotten off a flight from Washington, and he was already late for his meeting. He wasn't looking forward to this. For some reason, it always fell to him to be the messenger that's shot. Like the IOA's very own sacrificial lamb.  
He walked up to the door leading to the briefing room. There was a soldier in uniform guarding the door. Woolsey nodded to him, "Airman."  
The airman moved aside acknowledging him, "Sir."  
Woolsey entered the briefing room, and he took a quick glance at the gateroom before settling into his place of honor at the end of the oblong table across from General Landry. SG-1 was there as well, and he would of course have to deal with their protests as well. Really this matter didn't concern them, but General Landry seamed to always have them at his size just as Hammond had before him. Richard, despite his desire not to show favoritism, could understand why. By now, they had certainly proven their worthiness. In the awkward silence, Richard Woolsey began. "Well let's get straight to the matter at hand, shall we?"  
Colonel Mitchell smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Always a pleasure Dick."  
'Dick' acknowledged him with a nod."Colonel. As I said, the matter at hand. I'm here to request that all of the Asgard technologies you have been researching he turned over to me at once." Oh God here it comes, he thought.  
Mitchell leaned forward and stared at him. "Come again?"  
"I think you heard me correctly, colonel."  
Now Landry chimed in. "I think what the colonel meant to say is, what do you mean by that?"  
"I was pretty clear. I mean that, you are to surrender all of the recently acquired Asgard technologies, along with any research materials you might have."  
Again, Mitchell added his two cents,"With all due respect, are you completely nuts?"  
Samantha Carter had been sitting with her mouth gaping this whole time. "Do you have any idea how much work has been put into those projects? We can't just cut them short now!"  
Woolsey sighed, "it's not so much that they'll stop, so much as that they'll be continued by... someone else."  
Daniel Jackson, ever the diplomat, asked cooly, "Why are you doing this?"  
"The Asgard gave their legacy to the humans of earth, not to the United States military. The IOA is becoming irritated by our domination of this research." He was careful to use the word "our" to make them feel like he was on their side. "Specifically China and Russia are becoming very restless."  
Teal'c tilted his head to the side before addressing Woolsey. "Was the Tau'ri vessel on which the Asgard gave their legacy not the property of this nation?"  
Woolsey had expected this. "Yes, it was. But the Odyssey was and still is, under the jurisdiction of the IOA. The upgrades and technology are therefore also under their jurisdiction. We are continuing to build ships, and integrating these technologies into the ships of every country will help ensure the security of earth."  
Daniel Jackson spoke, "Mr. Woolsey, you know as well as anyone that having these technologies fought over politically will only stop us from utilizing them."  
Woolsey sighed. "There's more at stake than that. It's obvious that if Earth is going to have any real influence in this galaxy, we have to present a united front. What I'm talking about is global unification. The IOA and many governments are already in talks. We're closer than most people could imagine. With that we could implement the technologies around the world and provide what is best for everyone, not to mention establish our presence to the other powers in the Galaxy. Of course, that kind of unification can never happen with that seems like an American hegemony. Regardless, I have the permission of the IOA and the President. The shipments start in four days."  
With Woolsey having made his point, he stood up and was about to say farewell before any rebuttals could be made, when the alarm suddenly sounded and the gate technician's voice rang over the intercom, "Unauthorized off-world activation." Of course! Just when he makes a perfect closing statement that shuts everyone up, something happens to stop him form savoring it.  
Richard Woolsey followed General Landry down the stairs to the control room. He looked over at the technician. Richard had always liked Walter.  
Walter addressed the General. "Sir, we're receiving the Jaffa Nation's IDC."  
Landry replied,"Open the iris."  
Walter placed his hand over a small semi spherical metallic device that emitted a white light from its tip. There was a beep from the computer screen and the iris opened. Woolsey recognized this as an Asgard DNA identification system. It was one of the innumerable devices that the Asgard Core held the designs for.  
Councilor Bra'tac walked down the ramp and greeted SG-1, Landry and even Richard.  
Colonel Mitchell asked him half jokingly, "I hope that you're bringing good news."  
Bra'tac responded. "I have come only to ask that Councilor Teal'c return with me to Dakara. The council will soon be in session, we are to vote on another possible expansion. With the death of Ba'al, there are several valuable worlds that are now left unprotected. Perhaps we may add them to the Free Jaffa Nation before they are overrun by the Lucian Alliance."  
Woolsey was keen to notice how the Free Jaffa Nation was portraying themselves as the guardians of the galaxy. Soon, he thought, earth might be vying for that position as well.  
Teal'c bowed his head. "Indeed. I will accompany Master Bra'tac. I will return after the session is completed."  
After Teal'c had left, Woolsey made sure to disappear. He didn't need any further protests. And anyway, he was tired. He understated how close the IOA was to unification, and he was already feeling the massive increase in paperwork.

Delos System, Delos: Capital City, Imperial Autocracy, Milky Way Galaxy

I activated the portable holographic projectors that I had transported down and linked to the Planetary network. Kelrin; naturally, had the computer system encrypted, but that was nothing compared to the combined computing power of my fleet. I bypassed the security measures within minutes. Pathetic! Ba'al would have been better prepared. That is, had he been the one I had to deal with.  
I quickly downloaded the database and began pouring over the information on the various planets I had just acquired. Well technically I was still in the process of acquiring them. My ha'taks were spreading the news of my conquest of this territory to its residents. They accepted me, just as the people of this planet, Delos, did. It helped that I had a holographic recording of Kelrin's death, and that my people sold me to the people as their great saviour. My people were completely loyal to me. That is the result of 15,000 years of dependence on me.  
As I was reading of the several shipyards in this area that I would be sure to take advantage of, a transmission was routed to me from my ship in orbit. Ten'sec appeared and bowed his head. "My lord, we have a transmission from one of our ha'taks."  
"Very good, Ten'sec, put it through to me." Ten'sec's face changed to that of a pale man, almost as pale as my host.  
"My Lord, as of yet, we have been met with very little resistance, but there is now a situation on one of the Jaffa worlds. It appears that upon learning of Kelrin's defeat, there was a revolution. The new leadership of this world refuses acceptance into the Autocracy. They demand that the world, and the rest of the territory be surrendered to the Free Jaffa Nation. Sir, I am prepared to take the world by force. They have only 2 ha'tak in orbit. It is a simple matter to..." I raised my hand and he was silent.  
"No. Not yet. I must make our presence and power known to the galaxy. This presents us with the opportunity. What is the population of the planet?"  
"Only some 300,000 Jaffa."  
"The Jaffa are a proud and often senseless race. There are reasons why I have never employed them. How many Jaffa in the two ha'tak?"  
"There are only about 120 Jaffa in each, my lord. They were not expecting to be challenged."  
I sighed. "Very well. You shall destroy the ha'tak and give the Jaffa on the planet the opportunity to evacuate through the stargate. I expect that they will flee to the Jaffa Nation. If they do not, take the planet by force."  
"Yes my lord." The transmission ended. I contacted Ten'sec again.  
"Ten'sec, you are to summon 5 more upgraded ha'taks from Terion. I want my shipyards building more defense satellites and ha'taks at absolute maximum efficiency. Also, instruct the conversion parties to prioritize the worlds with shipyards and manufacturing facilities. I want them building upgraded ha'taks and defense satellites as well. I wish to fortify my position here. The sooner we can get the attention of the Free Jaffa, the sooner we can gain the attention of the Tau'ri, but I want to be prepared.


End file.
